Family Matters REWRITING
by Dana2184
Summary: When Katie's mom gets engaged, they move to Eager Lake Minnesota to live with him, but it's not just him, its him and his five sons. Down the line, things happen and as much as the new siblings don't like each other, they really need to stick together. After all, family does matter.
1. New School

**Don't hate me, this is happening whether we like it or not. I've been trying to get this to wait but it kept bugging me to post it. It honestly sucks and i fell in love with the plot. Besides I wrote it during work cause I am in a cubical all day so I have to keep myself occupied some how. I have chapter 2 written and three half way done. I just need to type it up from notebook paper.**

**This is different from anything I've ever written or even though of writing... Simply because someone has a secret. Katie has a secret as well, but the person who isn't name yet, has one to. Someone is a jerk. There is five boys before Katie is added into the mix. Two people are gay and its hard for me to write them to a t so its a good thing I have my gay best friend to help me write them. I did re-write this a bit from the original thing but hey, it turned out the way I love it...**

**For those who are reading Fresh Start: I know I said that I would update on weekends but I haven't gotten the balance of work and school down yet, so please be patient. Oh and I am blocked :/ Anyways so more to come with that one.**

_**Please note that I do not think of Kendall like I am going to be protraying him in this story, as he would be in real life. I know that the person with the secret doesn't have what the secret is, and the last two band members will be in soon. Please do note that this is for entertainment and not to be taken seriously in anyway shape or form. Thanks! :)**_

**I obviously don't own anything that you recognize. - That will be the first and last and only disclaimer in this story.**

_"I don't know some girl that was in the office. She's new." -Kendall_

* * *

Throwing my hair into a high ponytail, I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom and her fiancé making out.

"You know if I were to be making out with my boyfriend in the kitchen at this hour, I would get reprimand." I said while getting _Poptarts_ out of the cupboard.

"Well it's a good thing your not." Tyler laughed

"Even if you were, I'd ground you after scolding." Mom said

Nodding my head, I drank the rest of my orange juice.

"Are you excited to start your first day at the new school?" she asked

"Not in the slightest. I mean it's Senior year, everyone had known each other since pre K." I answered

"I know honey, but Kendall will be there for you and he even promised to show you around and be your friend." Tyler told me

I sighed, "I just don't know."

"that's natural baby." Mom said

"I better go if Kendall is going to give me a tour."

"Have a great day!" both Mom and Tyler said as I walked out the door.

To be honest I'm not excited to start at a new school, nor was I excited about moving to cold Minnesota from sunny California where I have been resided since birth.

The only reason that Mom and I moved here was because she met Tyler Knight at a party that her company. That he was CEO of was hosting. They met at the Christmas party and well fell madly in love.

Six months later they got engaged then two months later we moved to Eager Lake Minnesota. I've yet to meet any of his-meaning-Tyler's kids, this should be fun.

Honestly I'm anticipating some hostile from the boys, but what do I know? I mean I'm just some girl invading their home with her mom.

"Are you Katelynn Knight?" A stranger with dark blond hair and jaded green eyes asked.

"Who wants to know?" I questioned

"I'm Kendall Knight, Tyler Knight's son." He introduced

"Well then I'm her. Please call me Katie." I replied

"Right this way. We'll stop at the office to get your schedule and locker number. Then we'll start that tour." Kendall told me

Following him into the four level school, a lot of girls came up to him and talked to him, some even tried to flirt with him. A group of kids went by with noise makers and yelling 'Go Cougars.' Seriously I thought I was in _High School Musical _when they went by.

"Good morning Mr. Knight. What can I do for you?" a lady behind the desk asked

"Morning Mrs. Taylor. This is Katie Knight, she's new." He told her

"Good morning miss Knight. I do have the paperwork you need to fill out. Then you need to get each teacher you see today to sign this one here. Now one of our teachers is on maternity leave so get the sub to sign it. Once you are done with the paperwork and that slip is completely filled out and signed by you and each teacher bring it back here." She finished.

"Alright. Thank-you." I replied taking the papers

We turned around and headed out. Well actually I made it out the door, but Kendall got stopped by a pretty red-head.

"Hey babe." She greeted him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Lexi." He greeted back and kissed her

Rolling my eyes I started walking away.

"Who was that?" I heard her ask

"I don't know some girl that was in the office. She's new." He answered her.

Rolling my eyes once again, I sighed, hoisted my bag onto my shoulder then looked at this map Mrs. Taylor had given me.

I located my locker-360-on the third floor which I'll never use. Taking a look at the paper with my classes on it, I saw that my first class which was Organic Chemistry on the fourth floor.

I turned to my right and noticed there was a flight of stairs, so I decided to start the in climb all the way up to the fourth floor. Looking around for where the class could be, I took my phone out and saw that I had 25 minutes till school had actually started.

Getting to my class I felt a body collide with mine sending all my papers to the ground. Groaning I kneeled down and started cleaning up.

"I'm so sorry." A guys voice filled the air.

"It's alright." I assured him

Once I was on my feet with the papers, I looked up to the guy who bumped into me. He was pretty good looking.

"Your in Organic Chem?" he asked

"Yep. Are you?"

"I am. I'm Lyle King." He introduced

"Hi Lyle, I'm Katie Knight."

"You new?"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Yeah, you reek of it." He joked

"Good. That was the purpose. Maybe it'll keep people away." I laughed

Sitting down at our desks that he picked out, I started filling out the paperwork. Pulling out the pale blue sheet out of the stack, I filled in what I needed to and signed it.

I walked up to the desk and waited for the teacher to come back in.

"Are you the new student?" an elder looking very tired woman asked

"I am my name is Katie Knight." I answered

"Nice to meet you Katie, I'm Mrs. Coleman and welcome to Eager Lake High and to organic chemistry." She smiled and handed me a chem book.

Sitting back down, I flipped open the book to the right page that she had written on the board and started reading and waiting for the rest of the class.

"What's your next class?" Lyle asked

"Calc II with Mr. Sizemore."

"Are you really smart or something?" he question

"I wouldn't say that but I do take hard classes to challenge myself."

"Nerd." He laughed

"I am not,"

"Are to!"

"I just like to challenge myself."

"Do you do an sports?"

"Competitive dance and baseball. Do you?"

"Track, Cross Country, and basketball."

"Sounds fun."

Mrs. Coleman stood up and closed the door, then she moved to the center of the classroom.

"Good morning class." She greeted us

"Good Morning Mrs. Coleman." We greeted back

"Open your book to page 308. Please take out your homework from the class before and pass it forward." She first instructed.

As soon as she got all of the papers, she sat them on her desk so she could grade them later.

"Please read this chapter, do the assessment. This will be do next class and this study guide as well, in two class periods there will be an 'End Of Unit." Test." She finished then returned to her seat.

The rest of the period was spent reading and doing the work that was assigned. At 9:40 I saw everyone packing up then getting in a line at the door. Taking it as my cue, I stuffed my study guide in the page that I was reading and then shut the book and stuffed it in my bag.

Getting up and in the line I saw Lyle talking to a girl and holding a guys hand. Seeing as I was the last one in line, I sighed and waited till the bell rang.

"Miss Knight. Here is what you need to read and complete by next class so you can take the test on Friday." Mrs. Coleman said.

Thanking her and taking out my book, I slide the papers into the lid and then put it back and headed out. Getting out of this class, I walked to the stairs and went to the second floor in hunt for my Calc II class.

"Katie!" I heard Kendall's voice behind me. Turning around I looked at him.

"Yes?" I question

"I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized

"Don't even worry about it." I replied and then walked into the room that I needed.

I really did not want to talk to him. He could've been honest with that Lexi girl but he wasn't so it's whatever. Though I wasn't expecting anything out of him.

The rest of the day wasn't that bad. I got the paper work done and the teachers signed what they needed to. At lunch I sat with Lyle and met his boyfriend Sean so that was fun and I didn't have to eat alone. It was now the end of the day and I had turned in all that I had to from the day and then I started my walk to the apartment that my mom and I were living at till after the wedding.

Eight blocks later, I reached my apartment building. Digging my keys out, I walked up the flight of stairs and unlocked my door. Stepping into the apartment I saw five teenage guys sitting around my living room.

Double checking the number on the door to make sure it was mine, I set the keys down and slipped off my shoes. Closing the door, I saw Tyler coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Katie," Tyler greeted me.

"Hey Tyler, Mom home?" I asked

"No kiddo, she's at the store getting groceries. I stayed her to make sure the guys didn't do anything." He told me

"Alright, I'll be right back. Tons of homework." I responded

Walking to my room, I put my bag down, grabbed all the books that I needed and my laptop. I walked to the kitchen table I put the stuff there and then got to work. The main rule Mom has it that once you get home, you need to get your homework done before you do anything else. You can listen to music but that is it.

About thirty minutes later of doing homework from different subjects, I got up, stretched and went to the kitchen to get a snack. As I was opening the freezer door, the phone started to ring.

"GOT IT!" I yelled so they didn't have to meet any family member if it was one of them.

"Hello?" I asked as soon as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hey baby, it's mom, wanna come down and help me?" Mom asked

"Sure. Let me get some shoes on." I replied then hung up.

I walked into the living room and saw them all glued to the TV and watching The Saints VS The Cowboys. Typical men. Slipping on my shoes, I open the door and started walking down the stairs to go help my mom.

"Hey sweetie." Mom greeted as I put a rock in front of the door so we didn't have to keep opening it up.

"Hey mama," I replied and started grabbing bags from the trunk.

As we were walking up the stairs, she decided to start a convosation.

"How was your first day?"

"It was good, I met Kendall for like 10 minutes and then he ditched me for his girlfriend or whatever she is to him. Then I met a guy name Lyle and his boyfriend Tony so that was fun."

"I'm sorry he didn't help you."

Shrugging I replied with "Yeah well it's not that big of a deal. I mean he was nice enough to even acknowledge me and show me where the office is. But the lady, Mrs Taylor, She was kind enough to give me a map."

"Do you want me to say something to him?"

"Nah, it's done and over with. Besides, he can't show me anything now since Lyle and Tony gave me that tour he was supposed to give."

"Well as long as you got that tour and you have some friends, that's good right?"

"Yep."

"Go sit down Ma, I'll unload. You got the groceries, it's the least I could do." I said and shooed my mother away.

As I was in the middle of putting away the cold stuff, I felt hands come over mind and then drop them. Turning around I saw it was Tyler standing there.

"Go finish your homework, you don't need to worry about this anymore. There's gonna be 8 of us now, so someone else will do this. Besides I'm going to make Kendall do this as a punishment and you are not allowed to help him. He neglected you on your first day, so he gets to suffer." Tyler informed me.

"It's not a problem really. I'm use to it no worries." I assured.

"Nope. Get. Kendall has it." He said and sent me on my way as I saw Kendall coming in to do it.

Sitting down, I heard them talking.

"Why do I have to do it? It's not even my house. She could have finished what she started." Kendall said irritated.

"She could have, yes. But you need to step up. You weren't there when you promised you would be. So now you can do this as punishment. Good luck." Tyler told his curious son.

I felt a bit remorseful but knew that I was strangely getting an sense of enjoyment out of him doing something in a stranger's house.

Closing my Calc II book, I sighed and rubbed my temples. I really couldn't take this anymore. But I had to keep on top of myself and get caught up so I can still get into a decent college in the fall.

Rolling my neck, I started to message my neck to get some kinks out of it. Dropping my head a bit, I saw the clock that was on wall straight ahead, reading that it was 6:15 meaning I had 45 minutes to eat, get change and take my mom's car so I could go to work.

Standing up again, I walked into the living room and saw my mom engaged with one of the boys.

"Hey Ma," I interrupted

"Yes dear?" She asked looking up at me

"I'm gonna go get ready for work, do you want dinner at the diner? Or do you want me to make a quick meal for all of us?" I asked her

"No, you go get changed and I'll get supper on the stove." She smiled at me

Smiling back, I turned around and walked to my room. Once I was in there, I pulled out a pair of work jeans, and a red shirt with the diner's logo on it. Going into my closet, I quickly changed and then put more body spray on so I didn't smell that bad.

"Katie! Wanna come get your stuff?" Mom asked as she shouted

"Coming!" I answered and retied the bandana to my head

Grabbing the pair of socks I had thrown on the bed, I walked out of my room and then to the dinning room to get my stuff so I could put it away.

"How much homework do you have tonight?" Tyler asked

"I still have to read Unit 6 in Organic Chemistry, come up with a recipe for Home Ec, Do the 8 assignments for English Comp 4, and then read the first 8 chapters of American Government and the study guide's for each chapter." I answered

"So in other words a lot?" Mom question

"Yep. I at least got my Calc II out of the way, so I don't have to worry about that." I told them

"Austin, don't you have to work tonight?" Tyler asked one of his sons

"Nah. Just on the weekends now." Austin answered

Sighing, I gathered my stuff and took it to my room and dumped it on the bed. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 6:30. There was no way I was going to eat before my night shift started.

Dragging myself out of my room and down the hallway then to the kitchen I saw everyone in a conversation. Smiling at the picture before me, I decided not to ruin the moment.

Making sure that my phone was in my pocket, I walked to the door, slipped on my shoes, grabbed the keys and then quietly slipped out of the door without going noticed. Once the door was safely shut. I walked down hall and down the stairs to the car.

Unlocking the car, I slid in and started the car. Pulling away from the curb, I made the 30 minute drive to River Front where I work. Taking in this day, I would say it was a great start to a new school.

I have two friends, granted they're gay, but nevertheless I have friends. I met one of my new stepbrothers, well sort of all of them but only know Kendall because of this early morning and Austin's name, so that's something.

Rolling up to a stop, I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. Getting my phone out quickly, slid the unlock bar over and saw I had a text from Tyler.

_**Don't think you went unnoticed. I noticed you leaving just didn't say anything, you belong to this family no matter what your doubts are. Have a good night Katie. And please think about that offer I gave you two days ago. Xoxo Tyler. **_

Smiling, I put the phone down on the center console and continue my drive to my work. Boy did I have a lot to think about, and I know that it won't be that easy to decide. I'm just glad that he is giving me the time to think about everything and then tell him my answer.

This new life of mine that I'm getting myself into, is going to be one roller coaster, I can already tell you that. And this is only day one of my life in Eager Lake Minnesota with a family that I don't think I belong to.

Rest assure, I'm going to be embrace this head on and hope for the best. Wish me luck? I'll need it a lot, promise. Stepping out of my car, I locked it and then went into the back entrance to start another night at work. Oh how fun.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know! I'm really like this plot and cant wait to have this blossom. Oh and Katie and Kendall aren't related yet. They just have the same last name. Katie as originally going to have a different last name, but she's too old to be adopted. Oh and check out _Break The Ice by Science-Fantasy93 _she just updated and she is an amazing writer... :)**

**Till Next time,**

**Dana**


	2. Forgetful mom's Strangers Little Drama

**A/N So this is finally getting updated after I got those 5 reviews I wanted and finally getting myself to type this up. Seriously besides school and work, I have no excuses as to why this took so long. I've been wanting to be a pile of lazy bones I guess... *shugs* Oops.**

**So this chapter you meet someone and the second surprise and you probably weren't expecting it, but I wanted it to be there because it ties in with the story. This chapter isn't that fun, its like a filler, but you do get a bit of drama. Oh and you get to meet Dylan Knight, Kendalls' twin. So theres that to look foward to, even though he isn't really in it... Anywho.**

_**"That I should've bought you flowers. And held your hand. Should've gave you all my hours. When I had the chance." -When I was your man by Bruno mars.**_

* * *

A couple of days later, I was sitting in American Government class listening to Mr. Keenan go on and on about some pretest we were going to have in a month or two. He was saying how this test will not be graded or to affect our over all grade. He just wanted to see where we were and if we would be ready for the final in December before winter break.

I however was trying to stay awake. I ended up pulling a double at work last night. But I did have lunch to look forward to. That is, if my mom doesn't forget once again.

"If you guys have any questions ask them now." Mr. Keenan finished with.

"Will you tell us a couple of weeks in advance before we have the pretest?" Suzi McClair asked

"Yes, the first class period of that month for the pretest." He answered

"Is it open book?" John Taylor asked

"Yes. Anymore questions?" he paused looking around. "No? Alright read chapters 10-16 and do the vocab of each chapter and the study guide unit packet from 1-16." He continued

Sighing I flipped through the book that was in front of me, trying to get time to go faster. Taking out my notebook for this class, I wrote my header that I write for every class.

As soon as I finish the class period, the bell went off. Once my stuff was put away, I walked out the door and made my way to the office to sign out for the day.

"Hey Katie." Dylan greeted me as soon as I left the office.

"Hey bubba," I greeted back

"Your house?" he asked

"Yes please."

"Did you see that Kendall and Lexi broke up?"

"Really? How about that."

"Agreed."

Since the somewhat meeting two days ago, Dylan was the only Knight kid who has even tried to get to know me. We're in the same grade since he is Kendall's twin. Pulling up to the complex, I got my bag, hugged him goodbye, then left his car.

Walking up the stairs, I unlocked the door, and took my shoes off. Tossing my keys, I walked to the kitchen to get some fruit and a drink. Getting go the table, I put my stuff down and then took out my books and started on my homework.

Looking at the clock on my phone, I saw it was going on 2:30. Grabbing my phone, I decided to text my mom and Tyler and see where they were. 10 minutes came and went by and didn't get a response. Deciding to put my homework now it was finished, I got up and started a load of laundry from my room and the bathroom.

Dumping some of the soap I heard the front door open and close following by some giggling.

"I'M HOME!" I shouted

"Katie?" Mom asked, surprised to see me home.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked

"I lived here?" uncertain on how to answer that question.

"I know that, but I meant to ask how long have you been here?" he corrected himself

"Since 11:45, you know lunch time. We were supposed to go out for lunch and to get the furniture shopping done." I sassed

"That was today?" mom quizzed

rolling my eyes, I took my phone out and showed them the texts and then let them listen to the voice mails they left.

"Oh hun, we completely forgot." Tyler said.

"Just like always. It's nothing new. I responded

"We don't always." Mom countered

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Tyler said

"Mom, do you even know what today is?" I asked her

"October 15th." She answered

"And what happened 19 years ago on this day?"

"Nothing?" She questioned

"Unbelievable." I sighed

"Why?"

"Do you even…. Never mind. I know you two have six kids now, but I thought you'd remember this day." I seethed

Turning around, I walked to my room. Changing to my running clothes, I tied my hair back and grabbed a pair of socks. As soon as I walked to the living room, I put my socks on then my Nike shoes on.

"What is so important about this day?" Mom and Tyler asked

"Why don't you tell me. At least my father remembered." I yelled

Walking down the stairs, I went out the door and started jogging at a steady pace.

I seriously couldn't believe my own mother forgot my birthday. I mean, I know she's busy with the wedding and bonding with the boys, but that isn't an excuse to forget about her daughter or her daughters' birthday.

Stopping for a drink and to catch my breath, I looked around and notice I wasn't in Eager Lake anymore. Glancing up, I saw the dark clouds and felt the first couple of raindrops on me. SO I slipped into the cute retro looking diner.

"One?" a waiter asked

"Please." I answered

"Do you want to sit up here?" he asked nodding to the bar

"Sure,"

"What would you like to drink?"

"Surprise me,"

"Alright. Hey do you mind holding my son?" he asked

"Sure" I smiled and took his son who looked to be 5 months old

"I'm James, that is Quintin."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katien,"

"You seem kind of down, want to talk about it?"

"Typical mom getting busy, forgetting about her only kid and her birthday." I shrugged

"Happy birthday. And I'm sorry." He said

"Thanks. One of my stepbrothers know and he told me on the bright side so did my dad who was kind enough to call."

"Well one of your parents remember. Wait, what do you mean only kid of you have stepbrothers?"

"Mom is getting married and the guy has five kids. I'm the only girl and my mom's only kids' birthday.

"That sucks, I'm sorry."

"Its okay." I shrugged again

Playing with Quintin, James started taking care of the other customers coming into the diner. Most were getting only drinks while others were getting some food for dinner since it was about to be 5 O'Clock.

"Awe, your son is so cute," A girl said

"Thanks, but he isn't mine, I'm babysitting." I corrected her

"Is it the mans"?" She asked a bit shocked

"Yeah He went to the bathroom, this is our 8th date."

"Why are you still with him if you know he has kid?"

"Because he is a great guy and I'm not going to leave him just because he has a kid."

She scoffed "Whateves." Then sashayed away

"You really think that?" James cam up from behind me

"From I can tell yes. Plus you are taking care of your son, plus working. I admire that."

He beamed at me and then finished ringing something up.

An hour and a meal later, it finally died down. I was currently feeding Quintin's dinner to him and James was collecting dishes

Honestly I wasn't picturing spending my birthday with a complete stranger and his adorable baby. But it was better then staying home ignoring mom. I seriously can't believe she forgot my birthday. I mean she was there when I was born, how could she forget?

"I'll take little man from you." James said reaching for him

I handed him over and soon as I let go, Quintin started to cry. Watching James comfort his son, my heart swelled up. The saying about guys with kids will warm up your heart, is true.

"It was nice to meet you. I gotta get back to Eager Lake so I can shower and can get reading for work in an hour." I told him

"Did you walk to Blainder" He asked

"I ran"

"here I'll give you a ride. Its late and you don't need to walk five miles."

_FIVE MILES?!_ Holy cow! I screamed in my head

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from getting home and tuck Quintin in.

"Non sense."

"After you." I said so I could follow him

Going to the front door, I too my sweater off and covered Quintins' head. I have the typical instink when it came to kids.

"Do you mind me asking how old you turn? I mean you don't have to answer."

"19."

"Awesome. You're a month younger then me."

"sweet."

"Do you still live at home?" he asked

" I do. I'm moving out this weekend."

"Where at?"

"In my car when it comes this weekend I'm actually on a waiting lists for them apartments next to the high school in Eager Lake. But they want to fill them with families first then fill the rest up."

"Why don't you live me and little man?"

"this is me, thanks" I got out of the car and ran to my bathroom.

Stripping, I jumped in the shower. I had exactly 20 minutes to get to work. Rinsing my hair out, I got out and dried off and then ran to my room to get dressed in my work clothes. Having 15 minutes to spare, I walked to the table and grabbed my books to put them away in my room.

"Are you really not going to tell me?" mom asked from the living room

Slipping my feet into my work shoes, I responded "Wow ma, if you don't remember then it really isn't that important. Just drop it, I'm late."

Honestly I wasn't that bothered about it anymore. Lately she has been forgetting about me, but that isn't new to me. I knew as soon as se met the boys, they would be taking up all of her time and focus.

Parking the car I texted James.

_**Hey! I didn't mean to run off like that. I was just running late for work. Which I just walked into. I'll think about your off that you supplied me with. I promise you didn't scare me off. XOXO –Katie**_

* * *

**So that happened. It really did. Were you expecting him to have a kid? What about the whole forgetting thing on Katie's mom's part? And then her mom forgot her birthday as well. So that was a bit of drama. Do you think she'll move in with him? I'd like to hear your thoughts and theories on this story. It would make me nothing but extremely happy if you gave some input and thoughts in your reviews! :) Please check out _Break The Ice _and _Anywhere But Here _by _Science-Fantasy93_ They are really good and super original and just fantastic, go give her stories some love as well :)**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


	3. Raincheck, Sleepovers, More Info

**So I'm finally updating this. I'm soo sorry. Third month into college, and it's not looking so hot. I'm still getting into things. I'm moving next month to Florida for campus so it's pretty scary and stressful itself. Sadly I'm no longer working because of conflicts. But hopefully I get a new one soon. **

**There isn't much going on in this chapter. Lyle and Sean are back so that's something. Oh you might find a bit more about James at the end.**

**Other news. I get 11 reviews which I'm happy for. I'm actually in love with this story! I was on hiatus but not anymore. But that doesn't mean that I will update every day or every week. I'll try to but I can't promise that. It wasn't that I had gotten Writers Block or anything, but life gets in the way and I was re-writting this a ton of times. **

**Please check out _Break The Ice_& _Anywhere But Here_by _Science-Fantasy93 _She is an amazing writer! :)**

_**bubblegum pop:**__** I hope this is quick enough for you!  
MissyKissy15: I did continue and I hope you like this just as much as the other two :)  
bubzchoc: Thank you soo much for saying that! :)  
**_

_**"Can somebody please explain to me, why everyone is try to be like a celebrity, doing what they see on mtv" -Baby It's You by JoJo**_

**"Look at what the wind dragged in." -Sean**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Raincheck, Sleepovers, More Info**

The rest of the week, my mom and I really didn't talk about what happened on Wednesday. She still didn't tell me happy birthday but in all reality, I'm not bother by it anymore. Tyler finally came around and told me yesterday, you know a day late, but at least he told me it. And he told me that he wouldn't remind my mom either and that he was horribly sorry for everything that has been going on.

"Hey, do you want to stay at mine?" Lyle asked as we sat on his and Sean's cars eating grapes.

"Sure." I beamed

"Look at what the wind dragged in." I heard Sean's voice behind me.

"Do I even want to look?" I asked about to turn around.

"It's not a clown this time, promise." Lyle said nodding his head behind me.

The last time Sean had said that sentence, it was indeed a clown and I literally fainted at the site of the thing. I'm deathly terrified of them and spiders. I'm fine with just about anything else in the world.

Slowly turning my head, I saw it was James and Quintin.

"Hey baby." James greeted

"Hey hunny." I greeted back.

"Rain check." Both boys said behind me

"For sure." I mumbled and wrapped my arms around James and the baby.

Stepping back, I grabbed Quintin from James and we started to walk away from Lyle's car that I was just sitting on.

"Rain check?" James questioned

"Lyle wanted me to stay the night, but then you showed up and they said rain check." I answered

James and I had been talking since that day we met, and we've been flirting and acting all couplely but I'm not sure if we are or not. Neither of us had asked the other out. Though I want to, but last night after hanging out, he was flirting with some girl in the Diner. He swears he wasn't, and I believe him. I mean I didn't even accuse him of doing it, so for him to reassure me over nothing gets me to thinking what would happen if we were together.

"Wanna stay at mine tonight?" he asked

"Sure" I smiled at him

We walked to his car, me carrying Quintin. As we walked, we talked about our day, what Quintin learned to do or did and what the game plan was tonight. Once we got to his car, I put the baby in his car seat, buckled him, shut the door and then went to get in myself.

James started the car and we were hit with a blast of hot air. Turning it down a few notches, he pulled out of the parking space and made our way to his house in Blainder. A cute little town South of Eager Lake.

"Do you like spaghetti?" James asked

"I do," I answered looking at him

"Would you like to have that tonight?" Curiosity was evident in his voice as he turned onto his road.

"Love to." I pleased him

As soon as we got into the car, I got Quintin and my book bag and made my way behind James. Snow was starting to fall pretty hard and it was only October. I guess it can't always be sunny.

"That was pretty unexpected," James commented

"It was. You know, Tyler said that it was a very low chance of it happening in October and when it did hit the first couple of times that it hits hard." I added

"Yeah. So don't be surprised if there is a blizzard tonight." He cackled

Rolling my eyes, I put my bag down and went into the living room. His house was extremely cold once you really walked in.

"Do you mind changing him into a long sleeve onsie?" He asked pointing to his son.

"Not a problem." I answered

Walking down the hall, I saw a door that said "Quintin's Room" and then proceeded to change him out of the cool short-sleeved outfit he was wearing and into blue-footed pajamas. What it was the only long sleeved out. I'm assuming that was the one he wanted his son in.

Once he was zipped, I walked back to the living room and saw that James was turning the heat on to make this place toasty.

"Won't your mom worry?"

"Nope. I said I was staying at Lyle's so that is where she thinks I am." I laughed

"You can put him down, he's learning to pick himself up and trying to crawl." He motion to the baby in my arms.

Nodding, I put the baby down on the carpet and looked around. His living room walls where a nice Mocha color instead of the typical whites you see, he had white plush carpet on the ground. In one corner was where the baby toys and what not was. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall in front of me. Looking behind me, there was a nice plush black couch and a nice brown looking _Laz-y Boi _next to it.

"Lovely home."

"Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes."

Nodding my head, I pulled out my latest English homework and started doing what was assigned. I kept peeking up to seeing what Quintin was up to and then going back to my book. Sighing out of boredom of this book, I got up and went to look down the hallway again and into the rooms as well.

The hallway continued the mocha theme on the walls and the plush white carpet. On the right of hallway where pictures of what seemed to be of his family and newborn/week old picture of Quintin, and a lovely redhead with said boy. Assuming that was the girl who gave up Quintin, I smiled weakly to myself and then opened the first door.

Behind the first door, was a bathroom? It was clearly for Quintin as it had an under the sea theme going through out the whole room. Closing it back up, I went into the next room. It was Quintin's room. His room was cute. It had a black ceiling with glow in the dark stars, the white carpet, and his walls were a deep brown to keep the vibe going and keeping it warm. In the corner, there was a crib that had _CARS _bedding. Next to it there was a changing table and a dresser opposite of that. Then there was a closet where all the rest of Quintin's clothes belonged.

Walking back out, I turned around and went back to the living room. Assuming the last room was James' and he didn't want anyone to go in there. I mean who am I to pry into privacy like that.

"Dinner is done." James said walking into the living room and picking up his son.

Following him into the kitchen, I saw that there was hardwood floors, a table right when you walked in, then there were the actual kitchen itself. The mocha theme walls must have been the color scheme through out the house, or the previous owner picked it and James didn't see the point of changing it.

There was a small table, enough to fit two; I'm sure more if needed. Next to the head of the table was a high chair where Quintin now resided in. I sat next to it and James sat at the head.

"It smells nice." I commented

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't figure you to be the type to cook but that is a good thing that you can. I don't think I could live off of fast food the rest my life." I giggled

"Dig in." Was all James had to say?

Between bites, He and I took turns feeding Quintin. Seriously it feels like a family right now. That Quintin is my son, James is my husband, and I just went to school because of me graduating in December.

Once dinner was done, I helped cleaned up and helped gave Quintin a bath. We both put him to bed and then went to bed ourselves.

"What do you normally do on your own?" I asked

"Well my sister, AnnaBeth, would come over. We'd spend time together, I'd help her with her grade school work and she'd help me with Quintin. She's over here often actually."

"Well she seems like a lovely little sister."

"She is. I just feel bad for her, yano?"

'I'll bite."

"My dad left when she was born, I'm all she has for a father figure, and our mom is always away on busy trips. So Anna usually spends her time between our Grandmothers and I's place. She's 6 years old. She shouldn't have to deal with that. She should only have to worry about scrapped knees, what she wants Santa to bring her and knowing her mom and dad are always going to be there for her."

"You know, I went through that same thing and turned out fine. I mean I understand where you are coming from. Have you or your Grandma done anything about that?"

"We have. It's just that Grandmother is in her late 60s early 70s so she's not best suited. And because I have a 6 month old, the court/judge thinks that I wouldn't be able to take care of her properly. Plus they want me to be married and more stable before I can try to adopt Anna or anything like that."

We laid in silence for quite sometime. I was taking everything in, and I knew or at least had a feeling that James was holding something else back. Before I could even say anything, I felt James wrap his arm around me, scoot me closer to him. Before long, I heard his breathing even out.

Lying there for a few more minutes, I slid away from James and stripped out of my bra and jeans and then went to take care of business in the bathroom. Once I returned, I slid back into bed and let sleep consume me.

I just thought we'd spend the night talking getting to know each other and then going sleep. Instead I was thinking about something that I don't know if it's the right thing to be thinking of. Whatever happens now, I just hope that Anna has a better life then she is currently having….

And with that last thought, I finally slipped into dreamland.

* * *

**So that happened. I know it took me forever to post this, but I hope you still read it! I'm not gonna lie, I'm going to go hide cause of how things went. Tell me what you think please?! You'd make me happy.**

**Question time:**

**1. What do you think about the chapter.  
2. Are they dating or not?  
3. How does Katie feel?  
4. James?  
5. What is he hiding?  
6. Is Katie going to confront her mom ever?  
7. What about Tyler's offer?  
8. What is Katie hiding.**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
